Beck Raemer Aex Rider, big touble
by Bee-007
Summary: Beck Raemer is the daughter of the famous, slightly eccentric journalist Richard Raemer. When her dad discovers Alex Rider - guess who gets sent in to Brookland to investigate - Becks in for a wild ride!
1. Chapter 1

Ok – I don't own anything Alex Rider, every other character is mine. This is a disclaimer even though its probably not necessary as I'm female and Anthony Horowitz is a guy!

Beck Raemer woke with a start. Looking around Beck remembered she was in maths class and a sheepish grin crept across her dimpled face. Pulling her long dark coloured hair out of her face Beck reached down and pulled her mobile phone from her jeans pocket. The front screen had lit up and the phone vibrated indicating a new message from her father.

Becks' father, Richard Raemer was something of an enigma. A reporter for nearly twenty years, half the journalistic world considered him a genius – the other half thought him crazy. Beck thought him both.

Beck flipped her phone open and read the message. Her father apparently had a surprise for her. It was not uncommon for Richard Raemer to spring 'spur of the moment' overseas trips on his daughter in pursuit of his latest story, Beck wondered in this was one of these times. After giving it some thought though, she concluded it was highly unlikely, her father was currently working on a story about Zimbabwean president and there was no way anyone could get into that country at the moment without a UN entourage and permit – which in the current political climate were rarer than gold.

This left Beck completely stumped and she resigned herself to waiting until four that afternoon for her surprise. Beck looked up at the board of the class room, simultaneous equations _yuck!_ With a surreptitious look around she confirmed no one had noticed her, Beck shrugged and sat her head back down on the desk and shut her eyes. For some reason maths class always had this affect on her, but Hourbry North was an overcrowded public school and her un-attentiveness went unnoticed – much to Becks relief.

When the bell sounded half an hour later Beck gratefully left the maths room and descended the stairs. Upon reaching her locker on the ground floor Beck deposited her books and swung her bag over her shoulder. Checking her watch Beck hurried out of the school.

Five minutes on a bus took Beck to the heart of London, bustling with Friday afternoon traffic. Beck liked London; it was one of her favourite cities in the world. It had always just been Beck and her dad, her mum had left them when she was a baby for another man and they had neither seen hide nor hair of the woman since.

Since then Beck had lived all over the world, while her father pursued his articles, Bangkok, Paris, Berlin, Sydney – everywhere.

Walking down the crowded streets Beck glanced around the shopfronts until she spotted her father sitting out front of a bright café.

Richard Raemer was a man of average hight, with thinning dark hair like his daughters and lively brown eyes that sparkled behind his glasses when he thought of a story.

Beck dropped her bag into the spare chair and sat down opposite her table watching her father with amusement – the man was on the verge of hyperventilating he was so excited.

"Ohh Beck I've done, I've got them!" he exclaimed hardly able to stay in his seat, grasping his hands to keep them still

Beck however had no idea what he was talking about; Zimbabwe was not a place her father talked about in tone such as the one he was using now.

"Dad, Dad – settle down, what have you found?"

"Oooooh Beck, the intelligence sector – it's true I've got proof!"

Beck rolled her eyes, journalistic genius or not, her father was a sucker for conspiracy theories. For a long while now he had been bantering about British Intelligence using a kid on missions – as if.

"What kind of proof?" she asked

Richard nearly bounced off his seat, "what kind of proof she asks!" he said mostly to himself "the scoop of a lifetime"

Richard lay out three photographs on the table, slightly blurred as though they had been taken form a long way away.

"Lochie got them for me"

Beck leant closer to examine the photos; in each was a blonde haired teen stepping out of what looked like a bank.

"Do you know who you're looking at?" Richard asked, Beck shook her head,

"Beck Raemer – this is Alex Rider, spy for MI6 – fifteen years old"

Becks eyes widened. Richard Raemer had rock solid sources – the best of which was Lochie Mallard, if her dad said it was true that MI6 had a kid working for them it was true

"Wholly shit" Beck breathed looking over the photos once again.

"Language young lady" her father chimed, before leaning a bit closer,

"Beck, darling I wouldn't ask you but, as an early birthday present, or whatever…" Richard stumbled over the words,

"What dad"

"- well, how do feel about transferring to Brookland School?"

"You want me to spy on the spy – don't you" Beck sighed

Richard held up his thumb and forefinger slightly apart "just a little bit – nothing drastic I swear".


	2. rain, luck and hiking

Beck left the house early that morning, not wanting to be late because Brookland was further away from the flat she shared with her dad than Hourbry North had been. Her new uniform felt stiff, Beck didn't like it but had tried the best to add her own style – a florescent pink scarf kept her long hair out of her face but she still felt her usual bright style had been thoroughly cramped.

Becks day was hardly brightened when the grey London sky opened up and rain began to pour, she had forgotten an umbrella - she really should have known better, it was England after all.

Beck had a slight idea of where she was going having passed Brookland School a few times, but all the same when she noticed a blonde teen crossing the road on a black bike in a Brookland uniform she decided it might be safer to ask him for directions.

"Hey, hello – excuse me" she called hurrying up to the boy. The blonde turned to look at her and Beck did a double take – she was looking at Alex Rider.

Alex gave her a puzzled look, "can I help you?" he asked

Beck smiled at him "I'm new here, and trying to find my way to Brookland – can you point me in the right direction?"

"Sure, I'm going there anyway – c'mon"

Alex began wheeling his bike down the street and Beck fell into step beside him,

"I'm Alex by the way"

"oh, yeah – I'm Beck, Beck Raemer"

The pair chatted until they reached the gates of Brookland, "here we are" Alex said "do you know what home room you're in?"

"um Ms Chastely I think"

Alex smiled "me too" he pushed his bike into a rack and padlocked it as the bell sounded throughout the grounds "c'mon, I'll introduce you to Tom, he's in our class too".

Beck followed Alex through the school. She hadn't know what to expect about Alex Rider – she certainly hadn't expected to bump into him like this on her first day, but she was glad she did, he seemed nice.

Ms Chastely class had home room on the second floor. Alex stopped briefly at his locker on the first "we'll get you a locker at recess" he said before proceeding up the stairs.

Around her Brookland school bustled on, Beck was used to new schools having rarely lived in the same place for longer than a year, Alex seemed to notice "nervous" he inquired

Beck shook her head "my dads a journalist, I used to moving around a lot"

Alex nodded pushing open the door of room 12b and they made their way to spare seats near the back of the room "that must suck"

"it's not so bad, I've lived all over the world – how many kids can say that?"

Alex grinned "fair enough"

There the conversation ended with the arrival of a tall black haired boy Alex introduced as Tom. Beck liked him instantly, Tom was energetic and funny – Alex was nice, but he had a sense of gloominess about him. The class started shortly after, Beck quickly found her eyelids drooping – this was almost as bad as maths.

The bell rang after what seemed an eternity and Beck pulled a schedule out of her pocket "PE with Mr. Rowbottom" she murmured.

"Hey we have that too" Tom exclaimed from her left, "did you bring sports clothes" Beck nodded, but inside her stomach churned – she wasn't so good at sports.

Becks dread was only worsened when she arrived with Tom and Alex at the gym where she was informed that the class was going on a hike in the Brecon beacons, they left on Friday.

Beck noticed though, that she didn't seem to be the only one apprehensive about the class hike. To her surprise, Alex who had struck her as a very sporty person had look on his face reminiscent of when Richard Raemer had accidently bitten into a lemon instead of an apple when telling her about a new story.


End file.
